One In A Million Chances (KanamexZero) Plus a special thanks from me!
by BabyMoana
Summary: It's Aido's birthday so Zero had to go to the blonde vampires 'sleepover party' and play the vampires e game was simple, you get given an envelope and whoever's name is in that envelope you have to date for the whole night. The hunter didn't think much of the foolish game until he found out who he got. WARNINGS: YAOI, SEX, BOYS KISSING, BOOZE (Also a thanks from me inside)
1. Special Thanks From Me

**Hey, everyone! So this book is kind of for a celebration book. You see, my friend asked me how many books I have written on this website. And I looked to see I have written 36 books 32 of which are all KanamexZero. Some of you may be thinking: 'There's no way she has written that many books because it only says she has written 19 and so on' but if you guys have either just found me or have been with me for awhile I am Casunder. This is my second account and most of you are probably sick and tired of me reminding people that.**

 **For the PM's I am getting, No I will no longer update on my old account. Due to my account being hacked I can no longer get into it. So this is my new account and this will be the account I update on. Sorry to ruin your wishes for more updates on my other account.**

 **So yeah I just wanted to celebrate the fact that I have written 32 books of KanamexZero. Well, 33 now because this will be changed into a fanfiction right after you read this note.**

 **Thank you to everyone single person who has liked, commented, favorited and followed my stories. It's really good to know that people are waiting for you to update and that they enjoy reading what you write. I put heaps of effort into my writing and am still trying to make my writing better so give me tips to help me :)**

 **Thank you all again for being here with me and reading my stories.**

 **Love you all**

 **~BabyMoana~**


	2. Partnered with Kaname

Zero groaned mentally as Yuki had dragged him all the way to the moon dorms on a Friday night. Aido had sent the two an invitation to his sleepover party he was having and because Yuki LOVES parties so much she just had to bring him along. Zero had better things to do like watch horror movies or play video games but no, he had to go to the moon dorms and sleep there for the night. As soon as the two got to the moon dorms the large red doors were pulled open by none other than Takuma who was dressed in casual clothes and wore that big grin like he always did.

Cringing at the vampires happiness the hunter turned his head away and looked to the right with an unhappy face. "Good afternoon Yuki-san and Kiryu-san," Takuma said cheerfully as he greeted the two welcomingly.

"Hello Takuma-san, my you look so different in casual clothes." Yuki pointed out as she giggled happily.

"Indeed I do, I hope I do not look too bad, I fear my fashion isn't up to date with everyone else," Takuma said and looked over at Zero. "Why the sour face Zero? Aren't you happy to be invited to a party?" Takuma asked curiously and watched as Zero's glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why the hell would I be? It's a vampires party. Also, it's Aido's party. He is so childish I bet he is going to make us do something really stupid." Zero stated matter of factly to the vampire.

"Well, that's Aido for you. Where is your bag Kiryu? Did you not know it was a sleepover party?" Takuma asked as he noticed the hunter not carrying any bags with him.

"I did know it was a sleepover party but due to a certain someone complaining about us going to be late I didn't have enough time to even pack a toothbrush." Zero indicated towards Yuki as he spoke.

"Oh well, you'll live." Yuki shrugged and held her bag up so Takuma could see. "I brought mine," Yuki said and walked up to the other vampire. "Where will we be sleeping?" Yuki asked curiously. Zero's lavender eyes kept on Yuki closely. The last thing he needed was for one of those bloodsuckers to pounce on her and drain her dry.

"Upstairs in Aido's room," Takuma said as he spun around on his heel. "Follow me." Takuma soon began walking in the direction he needed to go with the other two following behind quickly. "You'll be sleeping in Aido's room in sleeping bags that you have bought, Kiryu I'm sure I can find you a warm blanket and pillow for the night," Takuma stated as he opened the door to Aido's room revealing Kain, Aido himself, Shiki, Ruka, Kaname, and Rima. There sleeping bags all laid out spread on the wide space of floor.

"Glad you guys could come. Put your things down where ever and join the circle." Aido said and got out a pile of white envelopes from his jacket. "Before we actually start the party I want to play a game that will last into 6:00am tomorrow." Aido smiled at everyone. Zero groaned loudly as he sat down next to Shiki.

"This won't keep me up until 6:00am will it? I'll be asleep and nobody can wake me." Zero said as he rubbed his eyes. It was already **8:00pm**.

"No, no, nothing like that. You'll barely even know you are playing the game." Aido stated and handed an envelope to every second person in the group. Zero took the white envelope but it was quickly snatched out of his grasp by Aido. Icy blue eyes stared hard at him. "You're not allowed to open the envelope until I explain the game," Aido stated and slowly handed back the envelope to the hunter. Looking oddly at the vampire Zero's lavender eyes trailed down to what was in his hands.

' _What exactly is this game?'_ Zero wondered and looked back up to see Aido was finally passed out all the envelopes. Finally, the blonde vampire sat back and looked at everyone in the circle with what seemed to be like an evil grin.

"The game is simple. In people that have an envelope in their hands hold it up." Aido commanded and just like Zero, Yuki, Shiki and Kain all held up their envelopes. "I honestly have no idea who you got so don't blame me if you got someone you don't like. Now in the envelope will be someone's name. Whoever you get you have to date until 6:00am tomorrow." Aido said happily, Zero groaned in frustration. Why was he even here? Why did Aido send a stupid invitation to Him? God damn that stupid vampire. "Open it up and see who you got," Aido said, slowly Zero opened his. Hopefully, there wasn't going to be a name in here at all. He didn't want to date someone for the next ten hours.

Peaking inside the envelope Zero took out the piece of paper on the inside and read the six lettered name: **Kaname**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Zero yelled in both shock and frustration. He had gotten the pureblood. Out of all odds. Glaring over at the confused birthday boy Zero snarled at him, "You purposely gave me the envelope with Kaname's name in it didn't you". Aido chuckled and shook his head as a no.

"There was a one in a million chance you'd get him. As I said before I don't know which person got who. It was totally random." Aido stated and looked around the circle. "Who did everyone else get?" Aido wondered curiously.

"I got Shiki," Rima stated as she held up her envelope lazily while she ate some chocolate pocky.

"I got Kain," Ruka said as she held up her person name.

"I got...Aido..." Yuki said in slight disappointment. Aido clapped his hands together happily getting everyone's attention quickly.

"Now you guys will be couples for the next...ten hours," Aido said as he looked down at his watch then back up at the group.

"What is the punishment if we don't act like a couple for the next ten hours?" Yuki asked curiously to the other male. She really didn't want Aido to be her boyfriend for the next ten hours.

"Well you have to suck your partners genitals in front of everyone." Aido stated out loud to everyone. Zero paled as he heard that. What kind of punishment was that anyway? "Now lets get to the actual partying shall we?" Aido suggested as he stood up and walked over to his phone that was hooked up to the speakers. Pressing play, music played loudly through the room, seeing how loud it was people outside the moon dorms could probably hear it if they were passing by. Groaning Zero slumped back away from everyone.

He was going to kill a certain blonde haired vampire tomorrow.


End file.
